Jumping Ship
by Jasmine Stars
Summary: After the War Against Gaea, Percy is left broken. It turns out that three of the gods decided to trick him. Well, their trick ends up turning around on them when Percy jumps ship and runs. While he's running, he runs into a "super secret boy band" and their one female join on. this is how Percy heals with all that has happened to him.
1. Chapter 1

One night, about a month after the war, I had a nightmare, back to... then.

I was back in Greece, and I could just see Jason and Piper lying on the ground with a spear through them. They had been killed early in the war. Aphrodite had tried to protect them long enough for Apollo to come, but failed because they both had a knife in their heads as well. Not long after that, a random fireball came out of nowhere and hit Hazel, thus also setting Frank's lifeline on fire. Leo ended up drowning in some sand with Festus that Gaea had created just for that purpose. I could see Annabeth fighting Gaea, but when I went to help her, Gaea stabbed her spear into Annabeth's stomach. I was barely able to catch her as she fell and could just make out her saying, "I love you Seaweed Brain, please don't forget that..." as she died.

"No, Wise Girl, don't die, please don't die!"

After laying her on the ground, I was so angry at Gaea that I ran at her, and stabbed Riptide through her heart, before calling the water to get her off the ground so that she would fall back asleep. Or die. Either one works for me. After she turned into a giant pool of monster dust (or sand), I returned to my Wise Girl's side, and cried until I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Let her go son, let her go." Before long I passed out from bloodloss and from missing Annie so much.

* * *

"We need to do something with him soon, this is the second time this week that he has had this nightmare, and I'm worried that he may try to kill himself or go crazy before long." Trust me when I say, I went crazy a long time ago. I thought as I listened to Will talk to Chiron, Nico, and Thalia.

"Maybe we should lock him up or tie him to a bed or something Chiron." Will told Chiron.

"Give him another week Will, if his nightmares aren't better by then, then we'll talk." Chiron replied.

"Chiron, it has already been a month, and he is only getting worse, not better, maybe we should talk to Poseidon before-"

"Will stop it. He will get better and you and I know it. It may take some time but he will get better." Thalia sounded like she was reassuring herself as much as Will. I heard two voices get farther away as Chiron and Will left.

"But Pinecone Face, if he does not get better? What he is never the same again?" Nico argued.

"Death Breath, he will get better, okay? We just have to believe that he will. Let's just leave before anyone notices." I heard Nico and Thalia leave as quietly as they came. Because Chiron doesn't want any of the campers to realize what is wrong with me, I had my own room in the Infirmary. I quietly got up and dressed and left. I need to get out before it becomes my prison for who knows how long. I whistled for Blackjack, who trotted out of the stables.

Hey boss. Got any doughnuts?

Not on me, but I need you to take me to my mom's place. I think she has some doughnuts there. And don't call me boss.

Sure thing boss.

I got on him just as Nico came out of the Big House.

Blackjack, fly now!

"Percy why are you leaving us?" I heard Nico shout as we flew through the boundary.

* * *

Nick Fury's PoV

One time I was sorting through old files, I found one that was surprisingly empty. It only had some basic info in it.

Name: Percy Jackson

Age: 17 years old (Born August 18, 1998)

Parents: (Mother: Sally Jackson, Father: Unknown, Stepfather (1): Gabe Ugliano (Missing), Stepfather (2) : Paul Blofis)

Crimes: Destroyed/set on fire Seven Schools, Blew up Arch, was seen near volcano prior to its eruption, blew up school bus with cannon, dumped class in shark tank

Hmm. Might be a possible recurit for the Avengers, or a terrorist.

"Agent Hill, assemble the Avengers, we have a possible terrorist to catch"


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson PoV

When BlackJack landed in front of a burning building, I knew something was wrong.

Blackjack, where are we?

In front of your apartment building Boss. Why?

Why? My building is normally not on fire!

Just then two covered bodies were wheeled out, and I knew that they were my mom and Paul. A drachma fell out of my mom's hand as she was wheeled by. Then everything when dark as I passed out.

* * *

 **Sorry about how short this chapter is, I just needed a reason for Bruce to take care of Percy. I should have the next chapter up soon, so hold tight!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce Banner PoV

"All Avengers please report to Conference Room A... All Avengers to Conference Room A." Random PA system lady said over the PA at Stark Towers and I'm guessing on the Helicarrier as well. We now have a system to figure out if someone is talking about Stark Tower or the Helicarrier, the Conference Rooms are letters for Stark Towers and numbers for the Helicarrier, and interrogation rooms are numbers for Stark Towers and letters for the Helicarrier.

When I got there, I saw that Natasha, Clint and Steve were already there, and as per usual, Tony showed up part way through the meeting, and he lives here at Stark Towers full time!

"Nice to see you Stark, this is Perseus Jackson. He is seventeen, and has been on the top five watch list since he was twelve. I want you to bring him in alive before the end of the week. Am I clear..." just as Director Fury was talking, my phone started ringing.

"Dr. Banner, why is your phone on?"

"Because I am a doctor, Director Fury, and this is the hospital I work part-time at calling. Hello?" I replied.

"Dr. Banner, this is Dr. Alen. We found a teen unconscious near an apartment fire. Can you come help take care of him?" Crap. I hate Dr. Allen with a passion, and he knows it. He also takes any opportunity to annoy me enough to Hulk out, and get fired. Which is why I only work part time when the hospital needs me.

"Fine, fine. But please be aware that he is MY patient, not yours."

"Understood Dr. Banner, understood. ETA?"

"Less than fifteen minutes." I started packing up my stuff.

"Better hurry, I don't think he likes needles all that much." I hung up on him.

"Are you going somewhere Dr. Banner?" Director Fury asked me.

"Director Fury I am needed at the hospital, plus I really don't think you would want me near while you are capturing him do you?"

"See me in my office when you get back Dr. Banner." Fury replied.

As soon as I made it to the hospital, I started trying to find out more about the boy who passed out near that apartment fire. But as soon as I got to the receptionist, a group of people came running by with a teenager on a gurney.

"Someone get Dr. Banner, he said that he will take him." Dr, Alen said while looking around trying to find who ever Dr. Banner is.

"I am right here Dr, Alen, despite what you may believe I am in fact Dr. Banner. What is wrong with my patient?"

"Found near apartment fire, and almost lost him on the way due to a heart attack of some kind."

"Lets get to work then."

Percy PoV

Needles are not to be trusted. After what happened in Tartarus, needles give me a heart attack. Even the thought of needles is enough to make me want to pass out. So the thought of being in a place full of needles... stop right there ADHD, please don't go any farther down that train of thought.

"He had a heart attack, but I have no clue what caused it. I mean, he is in great shape, slightly underfeed, and sleep deprived but I really have no clue what could have caused this to happen to him." I heard a voice say out of the blue.

Or in this case black.

"Dr. Alen, what I want to know is why he passed out at the fire, and why he was even there. Then we can go into his medical history. Also, I want to know about the variety of scars and burn marks on his body." Another voice replied. Oh schist, he can see my scars? Only demigods, gods, and mortals with clear sight can see them do to something that Hecate did while I was... busy after the war.

"What scars Dr. Banner? I can only see a perfect body with only a tattoo on his arm." The first voice, Dr Alen maybe replied.

"Interesting. Know that he is stable, all we can do is wait." The second voice replied, the one that could see my scars. Wait, so I'm stable, the two people are doctors, and I was found unconscious at a fire... I must be in a hospital. Wait... I'm in a hospital. As soon as they leave, I'm going to escape from the hospital, and either go back to camp, or visit the Rose Graveyard where mom and step father, and Jason, Hazel, Piper, Frank, Leo, and Her. Annabeth. My one-true love, my other half, my soul mate. Maybe after I visit the graveyard, I will go to Elysium and see her, if Hades agrees. I then test the air molecules around me, to see where the nearest person is, but thankfully there is no one nearby. I got up and, not looking at the needles, and after I got myself free from all the machines, I immediately used the water molecules in the air to heal myself. I then found a random pile of clothes and pulled them on, leaving the hospital gown. Schist, someone is coming down the hallway! I started looking for the nearest window to jump out of. I then jumped out of a window that overlooked the building next to it, and ran off toward Rose Graveyard.

Bruce PoV

As I was walking toward the unknown teenagers room, I realized that it was really quite. When I got in there, the bed was empty, the heart monitor was turned off, and the hospital gown was lying on the bed with the window open. How on earth did he manage to get out of here? We had him sedated, and he was recovering from a heart attack. I called security to come and see if they could find him in here. Ah well, should return to Stark Towers to see if the rest of the team have found that missing teenage boy yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Zeus POV

(Before the war against Gaea)

I, the mightiest, most handsomest, and genius god ever came up with a plan to trick Perseus into killing Gaea for us. I just needed some help from some of the other gods, mainly Hecate and Hades. The plan was quite simple really. When one of the seven other than Persues are attacked at certain points, then Hecate would use her magic to make it look like they had died, and bring them here while Hades called up a body for Hecate to make look like one of them. Thus, Perseus would want to kill Gaea for being the reason his friends died. Simple really!

(After the War Against Gaea)

My simple plan ended up killing all of the seven but Perseus. When they were being teleported back to Mount Olympus the shock of it kept killing them. If the journey back did not kill them, then they quickly bled to death. Because of this Hecate and Hades are mad at me because I killed some of their favorite demi-gods, Perseus is almost catatonic and refuses to talk or eat, and has pretty bad nightmares, and because of the fact that I "killed" Perseus girlfriend, Poseidon is mad at me too. So I have death, magic and the sea all mad at me. This really is quite bad.

(One month Later)

Percy PoV

Percy was hiding in a tree above Nico and Thalia, listening to them.

"We need to find him soon. Preferably before he returns to his apartment. The death of Sally and Paul will break him." Nico was telling Thalia.

"How did Chiron know that they had died?"

"Some social worker called because he is underage and needs a guardian."

"Have they found someone to be his guardian yet? I thought that Sally had no living family."

"She has a half-brother, someone named Tony..."

They then started walking away, off to find me I guess. I then noticed something weird out of the corner of my eye. It was a guy wearing the American flag walking in this direction. Wow, I guess some people really are patriotic.

Then the walking American flag started talking.

"Hey! Can you come down from there? I need to talk to you with a couple friends of mine." Then a guy wearing a metal suit popped out of nowhere.

"Hey Cap! I have some new info about Perseus. I'll tell you more later, but basically, his mom's my half sister I thought was dead, no she is dead and I get the kid to look after. Got it? Good, now lets go find him!" The man in a metal suit word vomited out.

"Wait! Tony, he right here!" American Flag said.

Wait, so this is the Tony that is now my legal guardian? Interesting.

"Knock of the jokes Capsicle and get moving toward the tower!" Metal Man said. The American Flag turned to look at me up my tree. "Do you want to come down or are you happy up there?" He asked.

Even though this is quite interesting, I don't think I'm ready to come down yet.

"You know what Captain, if you are so interested about in what is in that tree, I'll come take a look." ANOTHER person, only this time someone with a bow and a bunch of arrows appeared. Out of a bush. Uncomfortably close to my tree.

"Maybe you can watch to make sure doesn't come down while we are busy HawkEye." American Flag asked.

"Sure! I'm sure we will be best buddies, I mean he is up a tree, maybe he's also good at archery." Uh, nope Bird Man, not going to happen. Unless you want to dig an arrow out from behind me.

"Are you absolutely positive you aren't coming down from that tree any time soon?" Flag guy asked. I nodded. Just then some random dude came running up, out of breath, wearing a Doctor's coat. I wonder if this was the guy that treated me.

"Wow, Bruce, why are you so out of breath? And here? I thought you had a patient at the hospital." Metal Man asked.

"I did, he vanished into thin air after breaking half the machines in his room. Can you guys help me look for him?" The out of breath man asked.

 **A/N: So, I realized while typing this that there is no sort of disclaimer thus far, so here it is. I in no way shape or form own anything in this story accept for the plot. Anything else belongs to its perspective owners.**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy PoV

I was watching the group on the hill when someone came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. As I turned around, I heard someone talking toward me.

"Excuse me, but are you Perseus Jackson?" Someone wearing the American flag asked.

"Please excuse me Annabeth, I will be right back." I muttered at her grave.

"Excuse me sir." I told the guy wearing the American flag when I tried to sneak past him to head home. Then something hit me and everything went black.

Steve Rogers PoV

I felt bad for the poor kid. I mean, he didn't even turn around and Natasha throw a rock at his head after asking if he could have a moment.

"What were you thinking Romanov? He said he would be right back, and he never said that he was in fact Perseus..."

"I know, but it's better to take him unconfirmed and be right, than to let him go and be wrong." She said. I just sighed and picked him up.

"Wow. He is really light. I think that you may be able to carry him when you are out of your suit Tony. Let's get him on the plane and back to headquarters." I said. With that we started heading toward the quinjet, when Thor appeared out of nowhere.

"Who is that my friend Steve?" He asked me.

"This is a suspected terrorist we were told to bring by the name of Perseus Jackson." Once what I said registered, his eyes became almost the size of dinner plates.


End file.
